


all eleven years of my life i've been alone (and now there's you)

by Blue_Rive



Series: Mechstober/Whumptober [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Canon, Whump, for a given definition of pre-canon when the lore is a non-linear mess, it's p intense stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: Written for Mechstober prompt "Family" and Whumptober prompt "Collapsed building".
Series: Mechstober/Whumptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953136
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	all eleven years of my life i've been alone (and now there's you)

Ashes is trapped in a burning building, they were trying to set it alight and they fucked up and now they’re here amidst the flames. 

They’ve been burned before. Been alone just wanting to set  _ something  _ ablaze and sometimes the only option was their own skin. This is different, though. Stakes higher than ever before. They’ve never had the chance of family before. Mickey  _ offered  _ them this. Had to fuck up their very first job with the Sevens. It’s their responsibility if they destroy what was given to them on a silver platter. 

The smoke is filling the air and making it hard for them to breathe. As they try to step back, a tendril of flame scorches their leg. They fall hard. The blaze is concentrated on the ground, making them bite their lip in a repressed cry. Agony makes them seize up, and they know they should try to get up off the ground but they cannot escape the idea that if they move it will hurt worse, be worse. The acrid smell of burning in the air brings tears unbidden- only from the chemical reaction, though, because Ashes isn’t a baby and they don’t  _ cry.  _ Trying to lift themself up, but they’ve grabbed onto hot metal by accident and it sends a searing flare through them. They tumble back onto the ground, the impact slamming into them in another wave of pain. 

The only thought going through their head is  _ I can’t lose this. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! <3


End file.
